mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tecia Torres vs. Angela Magana
The fight was the UFC debut of both women. The Fight The first round began. Magana landed a leg kick. Torres landed a right and another. Torres landed a right. Magana landed a leg kick. Torres landed a right and another. Torres landed another. "Stop waiting for her!" Magana ate a body shot and a counter right, seemed to land a left though. Torres landed a three-punch combo and an inside kick. Torres landed a counter right. Torres sidekicked the body. Magana's got nothing apparently. Torres landed a right and a left and ate a counter right. Torres landed a leg kick and ate an inside kick. Magana landed a leg kick and was dropped by a right. Torres landed a right and a high kick after Magana stood. Magana's still wobbly. They clinched. Magana kneed the body. They broke away. 1:00. Magana landed a right to the body and another high. Magana landed a body kick and ate a counter left. Torres ate a leg kick and landed a right and a body kick. Torres landed a right to the body and ate a leg kick. She missed a high kick. R1 ends, 10-9 Torres clearly. "The right hand's there all the time," Tecia's corner told her. R2 began. "Get in there!" Magana missed a spinning back kick. She can't afford to drop this round as clearly. Torres landed a right. Magana landed a right. Torres landed a leg kick and ate one. "Three twins baby!" Magana's corner yelled in code. Torres landed a right and another, ate a knee to the body, they clinched. They broke. "Three twins!" Magana landed an inside kick and a leg kick. Magana landed a counter right and an inside kick after eating a right. Magana landed a counter right and ate two rights, kneed the body. "Hands up!" Magana landed a leg kick. Torres landed a counter right on the chin. "Keep those hands up!" Torres stuffed a single easily. Magana pressing forth more. Torres landed a left and another. Torres landed a right and a left. Torres landed a right. Torres landed a right to the body and another high, landed a right and a body kick, sidekicked the body. Magana's hurt. Torres landed a right hook. "Finish strong!" Torres landed a right to the body and another high, landed a sidekick and another. R2 ends, 10-9 Torres. Magana needs a finish lol but she won't find it.. Her corner wants a submission. R3 began. Magana pressing forward, showing urgency. She teeped the body. Torres landed an inside kick. She landed a left and a big right. Torres sidekicked the body. Torres landed a jab. Torres landed a big right and a left. Torres landed a left. Torres landed another right, Magana shot for a single, trying desperately, it was stuffed. "She's hurt!" Torres landed an inside kick. Torres landed a right and a high kick, sidekicked the fence missing. 60 to 9 outstruck in significant head strikes for Torres over Magana. Magana landed a counter right, ate a right. Torres landed a left. Magana's nose is bloody I think. Torres landed a leg kick. Torres landed a counter right, landed two sidekicks, the second almost dropped her. Torres easily stuffed a single. "Finish!" Torres landed a sidekick. Torres landed a left. And an inside kick. Torres landed a left and a high kick. And a sidekick. "Hands up!" Torres landed a high kick. And a sidekick and a right to the body, another high, sidekick, right and a left. They clinched. 128 significant strikes for Torres, wow lol. They broke. Magana landed an iffy right, ate a sidekick. 10 seconds. Torres got a double to side control, landed three right hammerfists, R3 ends, 10-9 Torres, possible 10-8, yeah 10-8. 30-26 Torres, 30-27 at the very least. One 30-26 but UD, Magana applauded. They hugged.